Two of Me
by Thnx4TheSupport
Summary: She had died in the biggest massacre vampires have ever seen. 20 years later he bumps into a girl that looks and acts like her. But why is she alive and why doesn’t she remember anything about him and vampires? ExB 15 OR MORE REVIEWS!
1. Prologue

Two of Me Summary: **She had died in the biggest massacre vampires have ever seen. He had mourned over her death. 20 years later he bumps into a girl that looks and acts like her. But why is she alive and why doesn't she remember anything about him and vampires? ExB **

**Author's Note:**

_**This is the first time that I am writing about 'Twilight'. If I get any information wrong, do tell me. As for when I will update, I don't know. I'm a very busy person but I always try to have the time to update my works. So, please don't ask me 'When will you update?' But it's alright if you write 'Update Soon'. Also, I would really appreciate it, if the reviews are constructive because it would really help my writing. **_

_**Thank you and hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **_

**Disclaimer:**

All of the characters belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that I own is the plotline. Although I wish that I own _at least_ Edward but who doesn't.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Twenty Years Ago_

_Bella's P.O.V_

We won. Finally. I'm exhausted but I don't want to go to sleep. Alice – who was beside me – is grinning from ear to ear. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. I hug her and she hug me back. We walk in silence, to look for our husbands. We found them not too far from the fire. They had smelled us even with all the bloods and dead bodies in the air and in the ground, around us. They turned to us. I immediately ran into Edwards strong arms. He caught me and we hugged each other. Now that I'm a vampire he did not have to worry about him crushing me. I was no longer Lois Lane that needs to be saved all the time. But instead I was Superman.

Edward push me a little and then kissed me passionately. I kiss him back. We let each other go. Then we started to look for the others. Alice and Japer left to give us some privacy and to get a privacy of their own. We saw Rosalie and Emmett with Carlisle and Esme. We walk towards them. Emmett saw us and waved. I waved back.

"Hey!"

"Oh Bella! It feels like it has been so long since we saw each other but it has actually only been 5 hours," Esme said chuckling, while she hugging me and I hugged her back.

As I looked beyond her shoulder, I saw a man with a gun. A special gun that can only be use for vampires, for they – we will instantly die if the bullets touch our skin. The man was directing the gun to Rosalie who was by herself a little bit away from Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle who was talking about something in a low voice.

Everything happened so fast. The bullet launched itself towards Rosalie. I pushed Esme away from me, and ran towards Rosalie who was startled that I was running towards her. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle looked at me suddenly and I pushed Rosalie to the side and was easily caught by Emmett. I then saw Edward and Carlisle coming towards me, trying to get me out of the way. But it was too late.

The bullet went in my shoulder. I, then, instantly felt a electric shock that went throughout my body that made my muscles feel all weak, therefore making me lose my balance. I started to fall but Edward caught me. I saw Carlisle and Jasper ran after the guy. Then I looked at my beloved husband.

Edward's face was torn between a shocked and pain expression. I smiled weakly at him and then to the others that surrounded me. I knew that I didn't have that much time left. Esme, Alice, and even Rosalie was crying a tearless sob. I closed my eyes and opened them unsteadily. Carlisle and Jasper came back and was beside Alice and Esme whom they were holding. Emmett was holding Rosalie who looked at me with sadness and pain in her eyes. I finally looked back at Edward. He, too, was crying a tearless sob. I closed my eyes and with my final breathe, I said…

… "I will always love you, Edward."

I closed my eyes, one last time. I heard Edward say, with a pained voice, just before I slipped into darkness, "Love you too, Bella."

_Present Day. Year 2025_

I gasped and sat up. The sun was up which meant it was morning and time to go to school. But I didn't care right about now. Instead, I hold on to my chest because I feel like if I don't it will explode out of my body. I pinched myself, twice, just to make sure that I was not dead nor was I dying.

The dream that I had was so vivid. It was so dark. There were people around me but the faces were blurry though. But the pain in the voices and the crying, it felt so…. real and unimaginative. I thought that I would seriously die if not dead.

I glanced over the alarm clock that had waked me up. I saw that it was almost 7. If I don't get out of bed and start to get ready, I would be late for the first day of high school. CRAP!

* * *

_**Yes, I know that it's too short. But I just wrote this today, so give me some space or credit whichever the metaphor is… I forgot. **_

_**I guess there's not left to say but REVIEW!!**_

_**-Tomoyo**_


	2. Chapter 1: Forks High, Again

**Hey Guys! **

**I just want to take this time to THANK YOU GUYS for being such a wonderful reader and reviewer :D**

**I got more than 5 'Story Alerts' & 'Favorite Story'!! Not to mention more than 100 hits!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Though I would appreciate it if you guys will review as well. So far, I have only 4 reviews T_T**

**But it's completely up to you! ~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Forks High, Again

_Edward Cullen's POV_

A new school year at an old place that I don't want to be in. Forks, Washington. Forks was the LAST place I want to live in for the next three years. It reminded me memories that I want to forget. Even though I can't. It reminds me too much of_ her_. The one and only love of my life.

My love is none other than Isabella Marie Swan. She has deep impenetrable brown orbs and wavy brown hair that goes well with her red luscious lips. She has always been clumsy and very generous. I miss her, yes. I want her, yes. I still, after all these time, love her… that would be a yes.

The thing that I miss most is how she smells and the way she would laugh. Actually I take that back. The only thing that I miss about her is, well, her. All the things that she did I miss. The very being - presence - of her.

But no matter how much I wish for her to come back into my arms so that I can embrace and make her mine again, it will never happen. It's too late. I spend 20 years of my life with her. The BEST years of my life. For two years, I spend my time with the 'human' her before I choose to make her what I am and the rest of my family are.

Unfortunately, the Gods took her away from me just like it took my other beloved ones. I was, of course, heart-broken. When they took her away, I was a mess. I still am. For months I wouldn't talk and didn't feed even though I felt the monster within me begging to be feed. But I ignored that feeling. My eyes turned pure onyx and my skin was paler than usual. I was a walking zombie.

My family had finally enough of my 'sulking'. Well, mostly Alice since Jasper couldn't take the aura and emotion I had. She fought me, hard, and started rambling on how my love, Bella, wouldn't want me to act the way I do. That she would be depress that I was acting like that. THAT got me snapped out of my 'sulking'. So, I started feeding and soon my onyx eyes turned into gold. But I don't smile or laugh that much anymore. My family has learned to accept that. For that, I'm glad.

I suppose that I wasn't the only one that took it hard. I know for the matter that aside from Esme and Alice, Rosalie took it hard. She would cry and apologize for stupid things like leaving the door open. She became emotional. I suppose it was her way of apologizing. It was her fault that my beloved died. Ever a kind-hearted one, Bella risked her life to save Rosalie from a special bullet. It didn't even take her an hour to die. It took her merely 5 minutes to die in my arms and have enough time to say that she will always love me.

"EDWARDDDD!!! Come downstairs!!! It's almost time for school!" My sister, Alice, yelled. "We - I - have to see your outfit to make sure it goes on the latest trend!" I chuckled. Pixie Alice is a obsess with fashion. That's why she has more than 10 credit cards.

I went downstairs dreading to go to school. I reached the last step and saw my whole family gathered around the living room. Alice rushed over to me to check my outfit. She shook her head.

"No no no! Can't you do anything about your hair? Black t-shirts are so very last century."

"No can do about the hair and black t-shirts are still worn today," I saw her about to talk so I held a finger to her mouth for her not to talk, "I don't care about fashion, Alice. We are just going to school like we do every year."

"But…" I shook my head and press lightly on her lips. She pouted.

My brother Emmett teased, "I think Eddie-kins looks very very handsome."

"Not..., " Jasper replied, "...even close to being funny, bro." He took Alice hands and went out the front door. Rosalie, who was watching outside the window the whole time, followed them with Emmett not far behind. I started to go but Esme stopped me.

Her voice was earnest and very compassionate, "Edward. If… if you feel the need to come home do so. I know with us coming back here in this town is very hard for you. So if you -" I stopped her by getting out of her grip.

"I'll be fine. See you later. Bye Carlisle." Carlisle waved as a sign of saying goodbye. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him hugged her.

I got inside my Volvo to find that Alice and Jasper were in the passenger seat. I started the engine and were in our way at out new school. I looked at my rear mirror to see that Emmett was driving Rosalie's BMW.

We arrive at our school the same time. As usual everybody was staring at us, well more like the car since they couldn't see us. I could hear their thoughts though. It was the same questions humans asks themselves or their friends when we arrive. '_Who ARE they?' 'DANNG! That car is hot! They must be super rich.' 'Oh please please be a hot rich guy/girl so that I can date you.' _Some things just never change.

I took a deep breathe before turning of the engine and stepping out of the car. Alice and Jasper were talking to Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't take the humans voices any more so I tuned out. It was the same thoughts they have every time we move.

The bell rang and everybody walked towards the school besides my family. The humans kept walking and turning their head to look at us. The tardy bell hasn't rang yet but nobody is in the campus anymore.

Alice spoke, "A new school year. A new look. A new US!!" She laughed. She and Jasper walked hand in hand as well as Rosalie and Emmett. I started to remember my love. The way we would walk together hand-in-hand like my siblings.

Suddenly, I heard an 'ouch'. My siblings and I look back to see what had made that sound. There was a girl with brunette hair crouched down. She was wearing a dark blue skinny jeans with black boots and white t-shirt and a turquoise tank top on top of it. She wore no make-up or jewelry. Her books were laying on the floor as well as some of the contents in her bag. She looked up at us with her chocolate familiar orbs. She… she looks like Bella.

* * *

**A tad bit short I know. The next chapter is so much longer than this chapter! So you better STAY TUNE!! ~**

**If I get more than 15 reviews for this chapter then I will give you chapter 2. But if not then, I'm sorry!!! **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

As you know I'm 18 and about to be a college student this year: Unfortunately, when I won't have any time to update my stories **at all**. I don't want you to keep waiting for an update which will never come. So, I think that it's best if I just quit FanFiction all together. I'm terribly sorry for not giving you a heads up but I really do think that it's for the best.

If any of you would like to continue my story, then go ahead. But just make sure you tell me by email or PM.

I truly am sorry about this.

Thank you very much for those that had read and reviewed my stories. Also to those that had put me as their favorite author and my stories as their favorite. Thank you for the wonderful support that I had received.

- Emma


End file.
